Nobody Saw
by writeratheart007
Summary: She'd been taking care of everyone else, beating herself down again and again. No one noticed just how much it was taking out of her to do it. Till those two noticed what everyone else was turning a blind eye to. Would she be more broken than the ones she was helping by the time they are able to get to her?


Nobody Saw

Disclaimer : I wish I could say I own anything other than the general storyline, everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary : She'd been taking care of everyone else, beating herself down again and again. No one noticed just how much it was taking out of her to do it. Till those two noticed what everyone else was turning a blind eye to. Would she be more broken than the ones she was helping by the time they are able to get to her? Or will something even more special be able to be found amongst the shattered remains of her psyche, soul, and heart.

Note : One : If you are looking for a RW/HG match, this isn't it. Turn back now. Two : If you have a problem with 3 somes/triads. Turn back now. Three : If you have a problem with the normally strong, stoic and otherwise usually able to handle anything Hermione Grange finally finding her limit. Turn back now. Four : Also if you're looking for a massively detailed sex scene, think again. I WILL get to some rather overly romantized ways, but I won't go into explicit wording. I've found I don't have the right way of speaking or writing to make it come out sounding anything other than juvenile, so I hope you enjoy this anyways.

HG/BW/SS

Nobody Saw.

She'd been taking care of so many people since the day the war ended. Starting first with being the 'secretary' of sorts to both Harry as well as to Kingsly, in helping with finding out what was needed to help not only with getting the wounded to the right places for treatment and what each of them needed. But also what Hogwarts would need for its rebuilding. Finding out which of the students had been left orphans, which of the parents had outlived the parents. Even joining in with Severus Snape and doing an autopsy of sorts to try and find out how many victims had been given to Nagini over the years. And that was just the first two weeks.

Ginny was back to her old nightmares from when she'd been possessed by Tom Riddle, the almost instance with Bellatrix had made her more than a little bit attached to her mother's apron strings. Rather literally. When she wasn't attached to Molly she was clinging to Hermione's side or sitting in her bed with the door locked and clutching on to her wand, waiting for the next shoe to drop so to speak. At night she completely ignored her own bed, and clung to Hermione. Otherwise she'd be plagued with nightmares that had her screaming so loud it threatened to break the windowpanes. The most shocking part of all of this was that she didn't seem able to look at Harry, the love of her life. It was as if her mind was stuck on that moment when everyone thought he was dead, unable to get past the fact that he hadn't warned her at least that it had to happen to get to where he could kill the monster.

George hadn't spoken a word since Fred's death. Barely eatting unless it was either his father or Hermione there with him. Having waited a whole 48 hours after everything was done with the funeral of his twin before going back to the joke shop and building a bonfire outside. One by one, each of the pieces that wouldn't cause harm was piece by slow piece tossed into the fire till it roared to life. Being kept at bay only by Hermione's quick thinking of putting a bubble like charm around it. Not only to keep it from setting the shop on fire, but also to keep the flames from licking out and hurting any passerbys. Moving all his and Freds things from the Burrow and into the small apartment above the shop, he seemed to shut himself away from the world. Not sleeping hardly at all unless he passed out from exhaustion.

Molly's propensity for cooking non stop to try and over compensate for the loss of her son, as well as trying to keep tabs on all her children to the point of smothering them. Going on till someone would burst into screaming fits at their mother. Sitting with her while she would stare at pictures of the twins from when they were growing up until she just couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Arthurs lack of a smile and losing himself in the muddle artifacts. Not so much to learn about them anymore, but to just take them all apart piece by piece. Even finding him smashing things he'd gotten prior to the war breaking out. The lack of his wanting to come out of his shop unless it was to help George or to go to bed, usually with a bottle of Fire Whiskey in hand.

Minerva's apparent attempts to try and keep everything as 'normal' as possible in keeping people busy. The lack of sleep and taking time to eat making her thin, eye bruised and to the point where her health was at risk. Her struggle to get the school back up and running again for kids who needed to not only keep learning but needed that 'safe' place they knew that they could just be children in.

Harry's having gone into 'training' with Kingsly at the Ministry of Magic as they tried to come up with a new way to make sure that the old prejudices didn't have a chance to fester again. His avoidance of Ginny and being unable to get past his feelings of guilt for keeping her at bay for so long that he may have lost her. His rebuilding of his family home, while at the same time spending late nights scrubbing Grimald place with Kreacher. Trying to take away the taint of the Black family 'legacies' while keeping a smile on his face, all the while his own pain and grief seeming to be held at bay with no chance of escape.

Ron's want to stay angry at anyone who so much as tried to step up and offer an ear let alone any help on anything. Bound and determined to single handedly catch all of those last Death Eaters on his own and bring them to justice. But not before he'd given some of his pain a release by making them feel all the sorrow he was feeling as well. His snapping out at the only woman he'd only loved till he knew he'd end up saying something that would irrevocably destroy any chance they may have had, including a keeping of a friendship.

Bill's loss of his wife while she was (unknowingly) two months pregnant with their first child. Having been trying to protect her own younger sister from a Death Eaters slicing hex had hit her just right to slice open her juggular and ended up with her bleeding out before anyone had even known she'd fallen. Though he seemed to be doing well, his smiles were strained and he spent more and more time with Severus Snape in helping to destroy dark objects that were brought in from the Death Eater families.

Snape's attitude and want to be just as snarky as ever, despite the fact he'd survived after all. It was very obvious to anyone who watched him that he hadn't particularly wanted to live. In the end though, Bill's attaching himself to being around him all the time, seemed to lessen the snarkiness a lot of the time. Though there was a select few people he'd talk to anymore, and was in the process of rebuilding Spinners End with Bill's help, with his own two hands. Getting rid of not only his own family memories but those of his time as a spy. Struggling to not only deal with his own nightmares, but with the anger that some people just refused to let go of when it came to the fact he'd been cleared of the charges that otherwise would have had him given to the Dementors Kiss.

Percy's lack of communication with his family, despite the fact it was proven in the end that he'd turned away from his greed and seen the light of the people he was working for before it got him killed. He still couldn't bare to look to the faces of the others with the name of Weasley, whether by hatred or by his own self recrimination people seemed unable to be able to tell. Though the family still got reports on what he was up to through Hermione, as she helped him now and again. She'd gotten him to promise the night after the battle to send her a Patronus if he felt himself spiralling to where he didn't feel he should still be alive. It was a situation she kept between the two of them, knowing that Molly wouldn't be able to keep away and would only make matters worse till he'd mananged to get his feet under himself again.

Even Luna had lost some of her oddity that made her so special in so many peoples eyes. Those lovely light blue eyes having turned a rather dull grey to the point where they'd just stare blankly into the morning and evening mists as if they may hold answers to the losses in recent years. Her day times spend with the Threstals to the point where she could be found sleeping in the center of the herd, usually tucked up against one of the mares and foal.

Remus had lost Tonks during the battle and had moved away from the city and into the forest into a small hunters cabin that he'd used for so many years to hide in. It wasn't Secret Kept but not many people would venture willingly into the areas where the cabin was kept. And only one person besides Tonks had ever been taken there so that they could apparate in directly. Having embraced the more animalistic mentality, though not too much as he was still looking over Teddy, the infant son that had been left behind. Rarely would the man leave his child's side, the only times being when he called Hermione to come and watch him while he went running in the forest during the full moon. Though he still took his wolfsbane, he let himself shift now and gave up trying to fight the transformation. Though he never attacked anyone, and was more apt to be found prowling around the edges of the forest and watching over the school grounds late at night during those three nights.

The most surprising of everyone who had contacted Hermione though was Lavendar. She had been attacked by Greyback, and like Bill Weasley had been left with marks across her face and throat. Having been saved by someone using a stasis spell on her to keep her from bleeding to death during the battle, though no one would own up to who had done so. She had a lot to learn of course, but she would only leave the house with a mask on, and began to be known as the mysterious Lady. As she kept holding herself with dignity though it was obviously difficult for her to do so. There was so much changed, she didn't have the want to be as petty anymore, and had begun to work with Pansy Parkinson to open up an orphanage for those children (pre-graduation) who had been left without families. Though it was difficult for people to think about adopting they were combining their resources. Trying to give those left with nothing not only a home to come home to on holidays but also money so that they weren't different from any other child going to the school.

Needless to say, Hermione had so much going on with helping so many people she didn't have time to think about doing anything to work on her own issues. Layers of glamour charms being used to hide the dark circles and the fact she was about 20 pounds lighter in just three weeks since the war had ended.

It was one particular afternoon when the Order had gathered at the Burrow not only to celebrate it being finished on being rebuilt, but for a meeting as well. The mood one of somber silence as the usual sounds of gleeful whispering and giggling was conspicuously silent.

More than once, Hermione had had to excuse herself from the gathering to slip into the library, though this hadn't been as unnoticed as she believed. A pair of rich sapphire blue eyes met the gaze of raven black and they just watched as she walked into the library, with an almost stiffly pained stance. When she emerged she had a smile on her face and the pained stiffness had been lessened to a degree.

Spying Minerva off to the side, Hermione made her way over, and gave her a small smile, "Hi Minny." Giving her a light hug and kiss on the cheek. The woman having been acting as Hermione's mother figure since the loss of her parents, so the two had grown rather close.

Giving the young girl a tired smile, the HeadMistress hugged her back, "Oh Hermione dear, I was just looking for you."

"Actually I was looking for you too, you see-" But she never got to finish as the smile that had been warm slowly ended up rather stiffly held in place. Unnoticed by the Head Mistress as she was interrupted by the woman speaking rapidly.

"Yes yes, but I got a message from Madame Pince today. She's needing three days of help from you to help in redoing the library. She doesn't know of anyone else who knows the library as well as you do, and is quite adament that no one else will be allowed in but you. She was also talking of going over some new protection charms for the books and library itself with you, and wanted your opinion. Now, I know you're busy, so I was thinking maybe Thursday through Saturday with her? It gives you time to get some other things out of the way first." Minerva rambled on, her hands making motions that looked as if she'd picked them up from Albus' time.

It was a good thirty seconds before a strained breath was taken by the bushy haired young woman and her quiet responce was one of resignation. "Yes of course Minny. Let her know I'll shift things around and be there to help. It wouldn't be right for the library to not be available for the students once they come back." Putting on those old 'know-it-all' charms for a moment almost like an armor plating of protection.

With the old woman beaming rather happily, her head nodded, sending her greying brown hair bobbing about her face. Once again about to start off on saying something again, though this time was interrupted by several of the Order and Weasley's coming through. Not noticing the sudden pained whimper that emitted from the back of Hermione's throat.

Ever so slowly, both Bill and Severus moved out of the shadows next to the library door, just waiting for what was about to come.

"Hermione! Ginny's having some sort of fit up in her room and won't let anyone in. Anytime someone goes to come in, she shoots hexes out the-" Yelled Molly in a fit of panic, her hands expressively waving about her.

"'Mione! Kingsly needs our help in going over these statements he wants to put out. He's afraid they may not be positive enough to both sides of what purebloods are left as well as the rest of the wizarding community. He's afraid that-" Came rushing in Harry, practically knocking his glasses off his face with his own wild gesturing.

People from everywhere started coming in, all of them heading to the young woman, making her stumble back. The brown eyes flashing unknowingly to a paniced gold color that made Bill start to hurry forward till the Potions master grabbed his arm and gestured for him to just watch.

Suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, Hermione fell to her knees, covering her ears with both hands as her body started to shake. Yelling at the top of her voice with an unconsciously done 'Sonorus' Charm, her voice reverberating enough to be head through every room in the house and outside of it. "ENOUGH! I can't handle this anymore! I can't! I'm just one person! Why can't you all just leave me alone! Leave me alone! Go away!" Tears having started to stream down her face while her hands had begun to in her panic, cramp and her wrists curl in, adding whimpers of pain to the emotional explosion. A wave of uncontrolled magic pushing people away from her as she managed to pull herself to her feet.

The faces of shock slowly turning to those of anger or worry, one voice growling out from among the crowd, "Sure... now she's showing her true color. Mione's too good to help everyone else out. Only cares for herself." Yes, that's right, it was Ron's sniping that was heard, followed by a rather sharp slap and his yelp of pain as his father glared at him.

It was Bill and Severus that had moved to flank her though. Neither saying a thing, just each taking one of her elbows and without a word nudged her into the library. Bill locked the floo so she couldn't get out while the Potions Master layed her on the couch, forcing three different vials of potions down her throat. The first one a calming drought, followed by one to fight off those who suffered remenant issues from long Cruco curse damage. Which apparently she hadn't told anyone about. The final one being a sleeping potion. Both of the men watched till she fell asleep with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Silently looking into each others eyes they straightened and as if they were drawing in some of that twin mentality stalked out of the library. Locking and warding it against anyone but them, they merely growled at anyone who tried to get in.

"You have all got to be complete and utter idiots." Hissed Snape. "None of you has a bloody clue how much she's been doing do you?"

From atop the stairs a small voice that hadn't spoken to anyone outside of Hermione and only from the safety of her room spoke out softly, "I know." HOlding out one hand where of all things, a Time-Turner was dangling. "She thought she had a light day today. She said she wouldn't need it. I wasn't supposed to tell but... " Tears sparkling from the youngest Weasley's eyes as she moved down the stairs just enough to drop the necklace into her biggest brothers outstretched hand. Seeing Bill's nod of approval, she sniffed faintly and then took a scroll from behind her and handed it to him. "This is the schedule she's been working with for the last three week."

Taking the scroll from his sister, Bill moved over to the table and with his own eyes flashing Amber he growled, "Each and every one of you come over and look at this. And then think of all the time she's spent just sitting with you, talking with you, helping YOU. Working for you! And then ask yourself when she's had time to sleep." Looking first to Harry. "To eat." To his mother. "Or even just time to grieve." His own voice catching faintly as he locked eyes with George, though the last look wasn't one of anger, but a pleading for understanding.

Snape however wasn't nearly as kind, waving his wand in the air, he did a room wide Petrificus Totalus that only skipped over Ginny and Bill. "Now you're all going to listen to me. You're going to start to work together, and you're going to get over your shit. And you're going to be there for HER! She's been rebuilding your Minstery. Your self esteem. Your self worth. And been there for each and every one of you through your pain. And her own is destroying her. Has not a ONE of you noticed that she's been facing the after affects of prolonged Cruciatus exposure! I'm going to guess that lovely little bit was done from her run in with Bellatrix. Well let me fill you in. Bellatrix's version of the Crutiatus was tainted, and almost everyone she's ever used it on has after affects. The longer they go untreated the more severe the damage." Moving over to Ron, he watched as the youngest of the male Weasley's turn red, his eyes widening in fear as the Potions master stuck his wand at the mans throat. "You may not be one of my students anymore, but don't think for a moment that that will save you from a sound beating. That woman has done more, and put her own well being to the side for everyone since her first year at that blasted school. And so help me if ONE person even hints of trying to say otherwise to ANYONE." Giving Ron one of those looks. "I'll personally flay you out in the center square of Hogsmead for everyone to see."

Stepping in here before Severus REALLY got started, Bill snapped out. "Now listen to me. Yes, Hermione lost her family, and yes we've taken over taking care of her, but does that mean she owes us? Ron, how many times has she stuck by you despite the fact you insult her to the point of almost being irrepairable, and usually to the public? Harry, how many times has she gone off with you and worked for you despite the fact it may have been the wrong thing to do. But wanted to stay loyal to you and keep you safe? Minerva, you've been acting her mother since her own died, how could you NOT see what she was doing? How could you not know that she has probably managed to add another year yet AGAIN just since 'His' destruction? Each and every one of yourselves should be ashamed of yourselves." Not ending his lecture like he normally would with an 'I love you, but'. Instead he waved his wand over the group to release them. Releasing the torrent of restrained sobs as the group began to hold on to each other.

Ginny's face was covered with tears, and her own gaze had locked on to Harry's during the speeches given by both men. Only when the young man was released from the spell did he carefully make his way through the thrum of sobbing people up the stairs. Stopping a couple of steps away, he swollowed convulsively. Not seeming to know what to say, his arms just opened, and within moments they were filled by a sobbing Ginerva Weasley. One hand clinging to his shirt while the other pummeled him. Her yelling at him was muffled, but he flinched at everything he could understand. Carefully picking her up and carrying her back into her room, not coming out for some time. His work with the rest of the Wizarding world put on hold as he had someone much more important to take care of. Whispering only later that night as he held the clinging girl, "Thank you, Hermione."

The rest of the group tried to push their way into the Library with wants to make ammends until Snape blew them all back with a carefully dispersed 'Expulsio'. All of them landed on their asses, and he snapped, "We're taking her back to Spinner's End with us. And no you can't come. When /she/ is ready, she'll come back." Then after a moment calls out, "Kreacher!"

The old house-elf had long since gotten a new pillow case and was looking slightly less angry than he was a year ago. "Yes, Master." Bowing lowly and answering in a deeply craggly voice. "You has called the Kreacher."

"Yes." Replied the Potions Master. "Go and gather Miss Hermione's things, and then send them to the foyer at Spinner's End. You still have access. Then make sure that you go and get food for the kitchen and potions supplies. Fully stock the house of all sundries needed for her and us." Watching the house elf bow low and crack loudly out of sight before spinning on his heel. Putting a timed ward on the door of the library as he moved over to the floo.

Bill, having moved over to the couch and gathered up the sleeping Hermione into his arms frowned at the lack of weight from his burdeon. Nodding faintly at what was said, and then waiting for Snape. The two of them stepping through as the Potions Master reached to help keep her steady in the swirling of the floo's mists. When they both stepped out of the fireplace at Spinner's End, Bill finally said, "We're going to need nurishing suppliments. I don't know how long its been since she's eatten but she's at least a stone lighter than she was last month, if not more."

Perhaps it was the magic of the floo, or the fact she'd been unconscious for so long, as the blanket slid away from her face it was then that both men finally got a good look at the deep, dark circles around her eyes. It almost looked as if she'd been hit if not for the lack of swelling. Her face was sunken in and the 'cooned eyes seemed to fill her face giving her an almost haunted look. Her clothes though the same size and rather nice looking pieces were hanging off of her in such a way to show that she'd lost enough weight that nothing fit right.

It was some time after they'd settled her in the center of the rather large master bed. Having massaged healing oils and lotions into her limbs to ease the cramping going through her muscles. Rubbed headache soothing lotion into her temples to help ease the pain in her head she had to be sporting from all the lack of sleep and eatting. She was also force fed potions for nurishment as she stayed asleep for almost three days.

Though she was going to need more time to sleep, the edging of the dark color around her eyes had begun to soothe faintly. Some of her face having started to fill out as the nourishing potions were starting to take affect. During the three days, the men said little, merely working tirelessly to try andf help keep her relaxed. Both of them laying on either side of her to try and help keep nightmares at bay. It was only when Bill had spooned behind her and Severus had turned so he was facing her and letting her tuck into his chest that she truely started to calm down. THe men's hands slowly meeting just at her hips, and unknowingly to the woman their fingers intertwining together.

It was that third night that her eyes finally started to slide open, both the men still next to her, though they were both very aware of the fact she'd woken up, so that her gaze met both sets of gazes. Neither of them looked angry or pitying. Instead it was just gentle, the room blissfully silent from what she'd been used to for the last several days.

Taking a long moment to get her barings, though the room didn't seem familiar to her. The scent of both men filled her nostrils, only keenly aware that they were the only ones in the room. Nostrils flaring faintly, a knowing lipquirk was seen on Bill's lips but he otherwise didn't look to be about to say anything. It took a moment before she finally went to sit up, "I'm late!" She croaked out, her voice rather raggity from lack of use other than screaming. Wincing in pain, one hand went to her throat for a moment till Snape offered her a cup of water.

"Sip it, we don't want you having stomache issues. When you're done drinking it all down we'll talk a little bit, if you're up to it. Otherwise we'll wait till tomorrow." There was really no question in there, but then again she hadn't expected there to be. Still, there was this strange lack of bite in his tone that she'd gotten used to in the potions room but otherwise was surprised to hear here. It took her a long moment and four sips later before his brow went up and after a small flinch she nodded in silent answer.

Again the two men stared at each other for a long moment moment as if in silent communication. It was only after she was done drinking the water that the two men nodded at the same time. Both of them sliding up on the bed on either side of her and moving to help her sit up, tucking her between them carefully. It was Severus' arm that rested behind her to help her keep upright while her body was trying to regain its equilibrium. Bill on the other hand, had moved one of his hands to hers in a gesture she'd used with him many times in the past, stroking the tops of her knuckles with his thumb.

"Why didn't you come to one of us, Hermione?" Asked Bill softly. "why didn't you tell anyone? We wouldn't have thought any less of you. It worries me you've been dealing with... everything. By yourself. You've been there for everyone, even Remus. And how you managed to hide some of this from him and I, I don't think I want to know. Neither do I want to know why. I just want you to tell us what we need to know about everything going on physically. Then we'll get on to the rest after alright?"

Tears had begun to form in the young woman's eyes as she stared down at her hands. One of which was still held by Bill, the other had been taken by Snape, and though he wasn't stroking her hand, he was holding it in a way as if to lend her some of his strength. "When we were captured by the Snatchers and taken to Bellatrix... the boys were taken to the Dungeon. I..." She paused and swollowed again momentarily. "I didn't tell the boys everything that happened that day. I couldn't. It wasn't just the Crutiatus curse. She.. she had that bewitched dagger she used to carve into my arm. I've tried everything and it always hurts. I tried reopening the wounds and rehealing it. I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing makes it stop. When I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know, she'd started cutting my back, and she'd let Greyback at me. She'd cut me, half heal my cuts and he would use just one claw to reopen it, and then lick at the blood that was dripping. I was going to start researching when everything... well. The shaking started. Everyone kept asking me for help, I didn't get to go to the healers after the battle. I managed to heal myself up. Mostly. But between the headaches and the after shakes getting worse." She paused a long moment and said finally, "I can't keep anything down anymore, my head hurts too much usually. I had a relapse a week ago or so I think. I thought I almost broke my own back." Sighing softly she murmured, "It wasn't the full moon that night. I don't shift but... well. Smells and .. and then sounds. Oh the crowds are the worse. And around the full moon I usually just want to be in a quiet place that's small where I can watch the moon. Sounds of the night and nothing else."

It was Bills reaction that caught her attention, as he began to growl rather darkly under his throat. "If he weren't dead, by Merlin I'd kill him all over again." Having had the forethought to let go of her hand before starting to clench his own hands into tight fists. The growling turning rather more intense, the sapphire blue eyes turning amber and flashing darkly.

Snape let it go for a long moment till he finally snapped, "Bill! Focus!" Waiting till the man met his gaze, seeming to help him calm down by giving him the look to focus on before looking to Hermione again. "Hermione." The sound of her name sounding strange on Snape's lips but she had to admit she liked the sound of it. "I think I understand, you got the instinctual every day things he and any werewolf has, but none of the drawbacks other than the issues with the sounds. We can work on that. What I need to do right now, and I waited till you were awake, I need to do a full diagnostic. The problem I'm worried about is that untreated the Crutiatus after affects can damage the internal system. And that could be why you're having problems with food and headaches. I couldn't do much while you were asleep but give you pain medication. I don't want to keep giving it to you though because it can cause issues as well."

She seemed to think about it for a long moment before finally nodding an agreeing means. Watching as he pulled his wand out and swirl a spell over her head that trickled over her body like water. Her eyes closing under the sensations and making her sigh as if in relaxation. It was only once she'd opened her eyes again that she saw Snape making a long list of notes on to a scroll in front of him.

"Well there's nothing here I can't treat, damage wise. You'll always have bad days intermixed with the good. But since both Bill and I have the same after affect issues we'll both be more than ... agreeable to helping work with you on your researching to find a cure for it." Hey, even Snape had his limitations when it came to his niceness actions. But apparently there was something in that brief pause that couldn't help but bring the mirth out of Bill's gaze, added to it being a slight lift of his brow.

Clearing his throat after a long moment, Bill looked to Mione finally and said, "Alright, here's the idea. People are oing to start doing things by post with you ONLY. Since I know trying to take you away from them completely won't work. If it can't be done by post, due to your health I'm telling you it can wait." Watching her begin to protest, Bill's hand lifted and he said, "I already found a substitute for helping on the LIbrary. I personally floo'd Madame Pince and talked with her, I explained the situation and after listening to her threaten the lives of every member of the order for stupidity she said she would get your ideas for the book protections and added wards in the library by post till you come down. And otherwise she'd be glad with the help we did find her, she'd have them 'whipped' into your level of knowledge before they knew what hit them."

A sudden choking giggle barely escaped Hermione's lips and her brow lifted, "How much did Ron argue?" Can her instant question, making Snape murmur faintly, "She really is a know-it-all." Though something about the tone made her smile faintly if not tiredly, as if taking it as a compliment, instead of the insult it was when she was still a student.

"Let's just say Dad told him if he didn't do it, he'd no longer be a Weasley. He had some very frank discussions with Ginny, apparently he and mum wanted to know what was being talked about, about the insults and such. As for the other helper, that would be Harry. He told Kingsley that he needed to take a month off the Ministry work, he'd work by post in the evenings, but otherwise he needed to step up and help at the school. It was his choice." The oldest Weasley actually sounding a bit proud.

BY the time Bill was done, Hermione was smiling faintly and she whispered lightly, "I always knew he'd understand eventually." Her eyes starting to droop, as the smile turned into a grimace, "Tired." Came the gravely whisper. Starting to already sink down, and not noticing the sudden flash of worry that crossed the mens faces at her sudden lack of energy. She was out again within thirty seconds, and had no idea of the sudden scramblnig for Pomfrey. Or her coming in and working for the next two days forcing potions down her throat that Snape and Bill worked tirelessly to make for her.

It was a good 8 months before Hermione ventured out of Spinner's End. Having had two near misses with her body trying to shut down one system or another, first with her kidney's and the second with a minor heartattack. It was Christmas before she was able to go to another Order Meeting. Having spent months not only helping the two men with their things, but slowly letting them help her as well. Shedding tears she'd kept pent up for so long that she almost made herself ill. Having gone through 2 journal books before she had all her thoughts down from over the first few weeks after the final battle.

Clutching on to a hand of either man, she'd kept herself tucked between them, but only after she'd been promised that they'd made sure she wouldn't be mobbed ther moment she came back into the house. Once the swirling of the floo was done, she waved her wand to clean herself off, only to find she was already cleaned off. Finding her gaze looking at a pair of sharply pointed boots, she slowly let herself look upwards till she found herself staring at the contritely expressioned Head Mistress.

"Oh child." Is the only words murmured, and though the young woman had gained much of her weight back, and much of the bruising around the eyes was gone now there was some gauntness that just didn't seem to be able to be lost yet. The two just stared at her a long moment till Hermione's hands dropped the men's and she launched herself at the older woman. Caught easily as the two clung to each other, more like a mother and child would than two who were angry. No tears, no whispers of consoling, just plain and simple, silent holding. It was amoment that seemed to ease the tension in the room tenfold, at least around the two men as they continued to stand and wait.

For a first meeting it started off rather awkward when the group saw Hermione walk in on the arms of both Snape and Bill. Of course the only one to seem to have an issue was Ron, as he suddenly stood up, knocking his chair back and shouted, as his face turned an angry purple in color, "What the fuck is this! I waited around for you, only to find you on the arm of BOTh of them? What, are you some kind of whore now? What the fuck did that greasy bastard do to you, to let you touch him!" He bellowed. He would have kept going if Every single other wand at the table with the exceptino of Hermione's, Bill's and Snapes handed suddenly not only knocked the wand out of Ron's hand. Butfollowed it up with him being blasted not just into a wall, but through it. The only hint of anyone being sorry for their action was to make sure he didn't have any life threatening injuries, before leaving him where he was laying anf going back to what they were doing as if ROn hadn't even spoken. Thankfully it was that hit through the wall that seemed to have shaken some sense into his head, as it wasn't the three that had ever raised a wand to him. He knew he had to rethink this mentality given there was not a single Order member who hadn't hit him.

It was a good couple of days before anyone other than just Ginny and her two men would have any time alone with her. As she made it very clear she wasn't ready for any long serious talks, that everything that needed to be said on what happened had happened through post already and as far as she was concerned it was over. She never did end up moving back into the Burrow, having helped with the rebuilding of Spinner's End, working out her anger at issues in tearing rooms apart with the two wizards.

It was a good year before she finally got up the nerve one night as they were back home again to finally ask, "You two are together right?" Watching as the men paused mid bite, before looking at each other, looking at her and then nodding. "Ahh. Ok. So ... why haven't you let me take one of the other rooms then? I know I have to be... well.. interrupting things for you two. I.. I'll go find some place else if it would help at all. I don't want to over-" She didn't get any further than that though as Snape had goten up and quite calmly shoved a roll in her mouth.

"Mia. I don't think I want to hear what you were about to say, so just hush. If we had issues with it, we would have told you already." Going back to his food as if nothing had happened.

Bill though just chuckled lightly before looking to the woman, "I have to admit I'd expected you to ask long before this, but... well. We've talked about this, and how about we discuss it after dessert, hmm? I'll give you a book to look over while you're up in your tower tonight for the last night of the full moon and we'll see what you think after." Going back to his own food now and ignoring her look of confusion. One finger tapping rather unsteadily on the table while going through the motions of eatting, trying to figure out the possibilities of what they may be wanting to discuss with her. All of them making her frown faintly as none of them seemed to make any sense for what things had been like.

The friendship and closeness of the three had gotten so tight that you couldn't really see one without the other two. Though they'd be able to separate into their own things if they went to Hogsmead or any place it was never very long before they seemed to migrate back together again. Severus having gotten used to calling her 'Mia' as she'd let iet it slip one day that she hated the nickname 'Mione' and 'Didn't know how or who started it, but she wanted to finish it." While Bill tended to call her 'pet' or 'love' if he was happy about something she'd done. The sleeping arrangements having never even being hinted at being changed before her bringing it up now. Though she'd helped rebuild and redecorate two rooms on the second floor, she'd never once thought to even look at them as a place to sleep in.

Once dinner and dessert was over, she had helped in cleaning dishes the muggle way, as the soapy hot water seemed to help stave off the end of the day cramping her hands still had a tendancy to do on days she'd been particularly busy. Finally done drying the dishes and making her way into the library, she sat down in the lounge chair that the boys had gotten her for her birthday. Sipping at the hot cocoat Bill had made before finally seeming unable to wait any longer, "Alright you two, you're up to something. Spill it."

Giving a rare bark of laughter, Snape shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold off too long. Yes, Mia. We are together. However, your'e not interrupting ot staunching anything. In fact, we've gotten used to you being here, and I don't think either of us would know what to do if you weren't here." Glancing to Bill as he sipped his wine.

"What he's trying to say, is we've gotten used to you being a part of our lives, and after some talk we've decided we want to run something by you. But rather than have you interrupt with questions, we'd like you to read this chapter." Handing her a dusty grey tome with a book mark in it. "Please, pet. It's important that you read this before you ask any questions. It'll probably answer a lot of them and then any others we can field for you, /if/ you're still willing to talk to us that is." His nervousness showing through as one clawed nail that peeked out during this time of the month tapped rather rapidly on the table next to him.

With those shrewd chocolate brown eyes staring at the two men, she let her fingertips run over the books cover for several long minutes. Her brain brimming to the boiling point with questions, before finally and suddenly standing. Hugging the boojk to her chest as her only answer she felt she was able to give was a rather sharp, "As you wish." Turning and stalking out of the room, forgetting about her cocoa as well while her footsteps were heard to stomp up the staiers till she was finally within the bubble that sheilded her from the sounds of anything but nature.

With a sigh, Bill's hand immediately went to his forhead, "Ok. What did I say?" Those amber and blue flashing eyes looking worriedly over to Snape who had a rather shell shocked look on his face as well. "Ahh, you don't know either huh?" Sighing a bit and muttering, "Maybe it would have been better if we'd just let her ask all her questions?" Gaining only a gerumble of an answer from Snape before the two went bak to finishing their drinks before Bill went out for his run and Snape went to hybernate into his lab again.

It was well past three in the morning before Bill came back and snuggled up behind Snape in the bed. Knowing that they'd wake u pwhen the door opened again around dawn for Hermione. This time though it didn't open till an hour after dawn. The men separating from their spooning slowly, Snapes body turning around slowly as they seemed to just instinctively in their half sleep dazes make room for her. After some shifting about with her clothing, she slid into the bed, snuggling up to the two men easily. Taking in her customary deep breath and their two scents before finally starting to drift off to sleep.

She never did tell the two men why she was late coming to bed that night and it was the next afternoon around lunch time before she finally set the book down in front of her. Waiting till she had both of the mens attention. "Alright. So a triad. An equal three way partnership? Just the two of you and me? There won't be a fourth being dragged in later?" The question bringing a snort from Snape though the slight shuffling sound under the table followed by his cringe showed that Bill apparently understood why she was asking.

"No one else being brought in. W e swear... pet, before we can fully go into this. We have to know though. How do you feel about us?" The question coming out with a hint of a worry from Bill's lips.

The woman's eyes stared at one man and then the other before sighing, "You know, for the longest time I didn't know. I spent a lot of time last night thinking about it, and then realizing I think I'd known since the first time I woke up with no pain and you two were still wrapped around me. I pushed the feelings back because I was afraid of losing what we have. But I do love the both of you. Equally, and without any chance of anyone being able to take it away. I'd walk away if it's what you wanted. I wouldn't ever find anyone else. But I'd do as you wanted."

Both men in a burst of speed that they'd only shown either in battle or those few potions explosions that would happen on occassion. Suddenly finding both men kneeling next to her and crushed between them, she tenatively gave one of them a kiss and then the other. Revelling in their differences, and giving a soft sigh before losing herself into their arms.

Really, their first time together was as if all of them were virgins again. The slow removal of clothing and exploring of each others bodies done with hesitant touches. Kisses given along scars as if in a want to take them away, while at the same time, whisping words that may have seemed nonsensical to anyone else, but were the sweetest words of love between the three of them. As Hermione found herself suddenly being brought to new heights of pleasure from between the two of them, her soft cries were now for a new reason that she'd ever had before. PLeasure drowning out the pain of the past, as she clutched on to both men and urged them on with her. As slick bodies, heat both inside and out, met one another in a rocking formation of blinding light that seemed to drown out the darkness of the night. Till finally reaching that precipice that they all seemed to fall off of at the same time, and found only soft touches and whispers leading to a gentle undisturbed sleep with the three of them curling into one another forming a new bond. As unnoticed by any of them a set of platinum rings appeared first on Hermione's left hand, followed by a matching one on either one of the men's left hands.

To say that the Order was surprised when the three came in with soul bound rings was an understatement but there was not word one against it. As she would sit in her chair, take notes and make lists and schedules, both of the men would be standing behind her. Each with a hand on one of her shoulders in both a reassuring but protective way. It was strange really because if anyone else tried to be as protective with her as they were and she'd still hex them faster than they could blink, but she seemed to just know that they needed to be able to take care of her. And she wanted to let them.

All in all, people learned to take care of themselves and rely on one another, as well as the professional mediwitches who were trained for trauma. Harry and Ginny finally got together and though it took them three years of dating before Harry finally felt that they were ready for an engagement and another year before they were married, they were rather well rounded and doing well for themselves as well as each other once they went down the aisle. Remus never got married again, and he still was a bit of a recluse in the woods, but he ventured out more often for his sons sake. Lavendar and Pansy ended up surprising everyone with the fact that their relationship wasn't just one that was a working one. That they were going to start adopting all the kids themselves if they had to to put the orphaned children into good homes. Ron ended up being alone, not because he was hated or even that he'd done anything wrong. But he'd realized he wanted a life a lot like Alastors was, one that was training the young to be on guard and to protect people against those groups still out there as quiet or small as they may be. And though he may not have been much in the beginning he grew to be quite the protector, and all on his own. Luna ended up of all things, finding Draco Malfoy and bringing him back out into thwe world again. Talking him into giving away half of his family fortune just to help those who'd suffered at the hand of his father, and though it would never fully take away his pain, it helped knowing he was starting to make ammends. With her help he opened up five different scholarships for muggleborns to make sure that no one else would have to go through what Harry or Ton Riddle did growing up. And made stipulations that muggleborns who's names ended up on the list were silently kept watch over by squibs so that things were brought to the Ministry before they got bad if something needed to be done. And though it took him ten years to do, Luna was quite patient with him in his want to set several things right before finally saying yes to him the night he realized that he needed to ask her or lose her.

As for Bill, Severus and Hermione, they ended up with four children. Two with red hair, two with black. One curly, one wave and two straight haired. Hermione and her two men had ended up finding the cure for those who had been afflicted with the after affects of the cruciatus curse, and though some were going to have permanent damage still, it wouldn't be getting any worse, and the episodes would stop. IN the end, the three made their living working on potions, as the one cure they had done had given them enough capital to be able to work on not only removing dark curses from objects but also in the labs. And none of it would have ever been able to happen if it had kept on with the fact that nobody saw what was happening to her.

Nobody saw.

But them. 


End file.
